


The Reasons Why

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: Mianite Drabbles [4]
Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom asks Jordan why he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> For mywaywardsonstardis.tumblr.com, who asked for another drabble. :)

It was a beautiful day outside. Tom and Jordan were hanging out in the meadow where Jordan first fell in love with the Brit, and where he eventually proposed to him. They had been goofing around, shoving and teasing each other as usual. Eventually they got tired, and so they found a tree to sit under and relax. Jordan was propped up against it, with Tom’s head in his lap. Tom had his eyes closed, humming softly a song that seemed vaguely familiar, like a childhood lullaby. 

The Ianitee ran his fingers through the Dianitee’s hair, a small fond smile on his face. _Ianite, do I love him_ Jordan thought. Almost as if reading his mind, Tom opened his eyes and smiled lazily up at Jordan. He grabbed Jordan’s hand and held it close to his chest, studying their rings (Black, with small red and purple stones. Simple, just the way they like it). He looked back up at Jordan and asked, “Jordan, why do you love me? You could have had anyone, yet you chose me, a "bad boy" who’s often up to no good. Doesn’t seem like your type, Spahklez.” Tom winked up at Jordan, but his expression was actually quite serious.

Jordan laughed softly and rustled Tom’s hair. “That’s one of the reasons why I love you, silly. You bring some chaos into my balanced world.”

“One of the reasons, eh? What are some of the other ones, then?” Tom asked, eyes wide and pleading.

Jordan sat back against the tree and smiled softly down at Tom. “Well, there are lots of reasons. For one, I love the way you take care of your friends, even when it occasionally goes against your own gods wishes. You care so much about them, and that alone would make someone fall for you.” Jordan lifted Tom’s hand and held it to his face, a fond look on his face. He kissed the Brit’s hand and dropped it back down before continuing.

“For another I love the way you stand up for what you believe in, and the way you aren’t afraid to do anything.” Jordan let out a small sigh. “You are so brave, you know. Sometimes it scares me. What if you were doing something, and you died?” Jordan shook his head and gripped Tom’s hand tighter. “That’s a conversation for another day..."

“Where was I? Ah, yes.” Jordan smiled softly. “I love the way you look in the morning, with your hair all over the place. I love the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking, and the way you kiss me goodnight. I love the way you sleep, curled up in a ball underneath some blankets. I could go on forever, to be honest. I just love you, Tom. I can’t imagine a life without you. You’re my everything.”

Jordan stopped when he noticed Tom staring at him. The Brit smiled the biggest smile he could manage, and he tugged on Jordan’s shirt and brought the Ianitee's face down to kiss him hard. When they pulled apart Tom whispered, “I love you so much, Spahklez. I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but Dianite am I glad to have you.” They kissed again and spent the rest of the night under that tree, cuddling and enjoying the twinkling stars above.


End file.
